House of Monsters
by Vorpal Edge
Summary: The choices he made as he went through the nightmare of Rapture, helped make her decide her own. Eleanor's final choice was her survival, the path of a monster.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or the characters involved. Spoilers for Bioshock 2.

**Bioshock **

**Bioshock 2**

**House of Monsters**

_Rapture is the house of monsters, the surface will not have us - Sofia Lamb_

The hollow yellow glaze in her eyes faded away and there beneath the veil, were eyes of shock and betrayal. Humanity returned to her and she looked like a normal if somewhat strange looking girl, her pretty blue dress was tainted with her blood splattered across it and the hole in her stomach which had been created with the works of a needle. She looked into the eyes of the one she thought as sister and carer, now brutal monster and attacker, the only thing returned was the emotionless eye of the Big Sister helmet. Her eyes closed forever, and her body was dropped on the ground like a doll who's child had outgrown it.

Her body joined those of her other sisters who had shared the same fate, each one powerless to fight back against the one who was supposed to look after them should their protectors fail them. Each one grabbed from their beds, lifted high in the air and then the raising of her hand as she brought her blade-like needle through the air towards them. It was quick but a painful death, not that Eleanor had cared about how much suffering they endured. Some were unfortunate enough to have lived a few seconds longer, to see the Big Sister holding her prize, the slug that had cost them their lives.

It wasn't just the Little Sisters bodies that had been so easily discarded, the Alpha Series Big Daddies had been roasted in the inferno that she had summoned from her hands, the splicer's bodies were mangled and had been thrown around as easy as the Little Sisters. No one had or would survive Eleanor's fury as she moved through Persephone nor would they live past the behemoth that she lovingly addressed as father.

The girls and the slug had served their purpose, the ADAM ran through Eleanor's bloodstream, empowering her, making her more convinced that this was nature and this was survival. The slaughter of the Little Sisters had granted her all the power she would ever need to boil off the water, but in the back of her mind she knew it would not satisfy her hunger but once she got to the surface she could feed alongside her father. Eleanor of course granted her father some of the ADAM, after all it was him that had showed her this was right, that survival was the only thing that mattered.

She screeched in her Big Sister suit, the sound echoing the wards and the male splicer that had been sneaking up on her, backed away in fright. Eleanor turned towards him, in the Splicer's warped mind and sense of reality she looked like a demon, a grown woman wearing the visage of a metallic monster.

He bolted towards the exit, Eleanor didn't even bother chasing him down, instead bringing up both hands towards the fleeing splicer. He felt strange, he had stopped running and was now being pulled towards the metal demon with an invisible force. He turned around in mid air and saw he was being pulled straight towards her needle, he screamed but that only encouraged the sadist young teenager. He advanced against his will straight into the needle, which while not going straight through him, had penetrated very deeply. Eleanor raised him higher in the air and his screams of fear became screams of pain, the ADAM in his blood was being slowly drained from him, as was his life.

He closed his eyes, hoping that it would be easier if he couldn't see his attacker or his body losing what he had hoped to obtain his whole life as a splicer, she noticed this and wasn't pleased. Eleanor wasn't doing this for the small intake of ADAM she could get from him, she wasn't doing this for revenge against her mother, she was just doing this because it amused her.

"Eyes open now, I want to see you slip away."

Amongst the screaming, the splicer could barely make out what she had told him and in his state he would have been unlikely to grant her request. Eleanor was serious though and she didn't care whether he was willingly to do it or not. She raised her free hand close to the splicer's face, with his eyes closed he couldn't see her metal-clad gauntlet.

His eye-lids were suddenly forced open by the same invisible force that had flung him towards her in the first place. Eleanor brought her head closer to his, the Splicer was petrified as his battered and sagged face was looking right into the eye of the Big Sister helmet. Thankfully for him it was only a few seconds longer before he finally closed his eyes for the last time and his body had stopped flailing about in Eleanor's grip.

She threw his corpse aside and it landed near the previously discarded Little Sister's body, devoid of ADAM and life.

Set to leave, she prepared to teleport to the escape pod and boil off the water, she and her father had agreed to meet up there. She smiled to herself, she hoped her father was having as much fun killing her mother's followers as she had, his bloodlust after all had brought out her own.

Pain suddenly shot through her mind and brought her down to her knees, it had happened so sudden and caught her off guard. It was her father, Delta, because of their connection she could tell when something had hurt or threatened him.

Forgetting about her earlier plan to meet near the escape pod, she located his whereabouts with their connection and using her mind locked on to his position. In a haze of purple mistshe teleported out and arrived at his location, her mother's army was here but they were easily disposed of.

She could see him getting up from where he had fallen, she could already tell what it was that had caused him pain. Their partly broken connection after her mother's attack on both of them was effecting him again, he'd had attacks along the way as they battled Sofia but this was the worst one yet.

It hurt her deeply to see him like this, he was the only good thing in her life now, they had promised to unleash themselves on the world together and she would never abandon him nor did she think he would do the same. She knew her father had taught her that your own survival was the most important part of living but she could not easily throw him away and she wished she had time to talk to him about it. Now was not the time though, Delta was dying slowly, she had sworn to return the gift in kind to her lovingly mother and see her father restored to full health.

She grabbed his hand and helped him up, the two looked at each other, not saying a word, both of their emotions concealed by their helmet, but they both knew the other was happy just by being together.

"Come Father, let us return your suffering, tenfold."

Delta ever silent, nodded and reached down for the rivet gun he had dropped after his mind's attempt to shut his body down. Eleanor ran on ahead, Delta stood there for a few seconds before thinking about the girl who was now his daughter. He walked slowly after her, following the trail of burning corpses and splattered blood. He heard the screams of those dying by her hand and her voice as she confidently tore them apart.

When he reached her in the next corridor, she was throwing the last splicer on the floor, covered in blood and screeching like a true Big Sister. Delta knew he was going to die and he had created her in his image.

He had created a monster and he felt proud.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
